


To adopt a titan

by Sefirosa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Also Mira this is for you, Author doesn't know if she'll continue this, Basically Mikasa just adopts titan!eren and that's that, But don't worry these furries also exist in this AU, Cages, Gen, Not Beta Read, OOC characters, Pet au, Titans can be kept as pets like cats and dogs, We Die Like Men, sorry for that but it's sake for the AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sefirosa/pseuds/Sefirosa
Summary: Mikasa went to a local titan shelter to look for a suitable guardian for her farm. But instead she found an unlikely titan in the shelter and decided to adopt him on a whim.





	To adopt a titan

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya. I'm back with another one-shot thing. Which is basically a pet au but with titans. Sorry for the long absence but I'm stuck in a rut righ t now and have been writing drabbles as a stress-reliever. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> Discaimer: I don't own Shingeki no Kyojin just the plot of this fic

Mikasa huffed as she looked at the cages containing several titans. Most of them are Leaper titans or are too docile for her preference. She frowned at each of them as her friend took notice. “Is something wrong?” He asked her as he walked towards her and Mikasa just shake her head. “The titans here are too docile and gentle to be a guard titan and I don’t want to take home a Leaper since it’s the same species as those _pest_.” Armin bit his lip at that as he nodded. 

It’s true that Mikasa had a history with the leapers as those species were the ones who tend to destroy and feed on her crops and livestock. They had always been that way ever since she inherited the farm from her grandparents much to her annoyance and frustration. She tried several methods to drive those pesky titans away. She set traps, sprayed titan repellent, built a giant fence around her farm, etc. however each of them prove to be a failure as they always find a way avoiding those methods. This always drive her to the edge every time they outsmart her. So she decided to get a titanic guardian and pest controller which she found herself at the titan shelter after Mikasa drag her best friend to help her choose a titan that fits her criteria.

Mikasa took a stroll at the shelter one last time as she scan her eyes at them. They were full of Leapers much to her irritation. She could understand why some people would want a Leaper because of their small size making them convenient to take care of. However there are some people who only want them because of their cute looks then abandon them when their owners think they can’t take care of them anymore which made her mad. Instead she sighed and was about to leave when she heard a sound. She pause on her tracks as she stilled and tried to listen to the sound again when she heard it but it was louder this time for her to recognize it. 

A whimper. 

This made her perk up as she searched for the sound in the cages when she caught a glimpse of green behind it. Her eyes narrowed as she circled the cage where she saw the green eyes that seem to watch her with every movement. When she finally went behind the cage her eyes widen with horror and concern at what she saw. There inside the small cage was what she could estimate to be a 12-15 meter Hunter titan cramped in his own cage. His legs were curled in an uncomfortable manner, his back was hunch in an odd way that Mikasa feared it might injure his spine and his arms were cradled on his chest as he was unable to stretch it lest his cage would be destroyed. Upon noticing her that she was in front of his cage he began to whine continuously at her as his ears drop and stared at her with a pleading look in his eyes.

Mikasa felt her heart shatter at the sight of a large titan cramped inside a small cage for his size. Her look softened as she stared at the poor Hunter with pity in his tiny cage. She then began to seethe as she suddenly began to demand to see the manager of the shelter; shocking everyone and even Armin at her outburst. He instantly went to his friend’s side and tried to calm her down along with several staff but were all met with her harsh glare.

 

“I want to see the manager. Now.” She hissed at them as the staff began to scurry off in different directions as they look for their manager. Armin then anxiously went to her as he placed a hand on her shoulder. “Mikasa?” At his voice the woman relaxed and sighed as she turned to him. “Yes?” It took Armin two full minutes to speak. “Did something happened? You were really angry.” He asked her with a worried tone. Mikasa sighed as she explained about the titan back there which made Armin’s eyes widen with shock and is soon followed by concern.

After their conversation, a small plump man in a semi-formal wear came up to them and introduces himself as the manager. At his introduction, Mikasa’s eyes began to darken as he glared down at the man. The shorter man almost quivered in fear at the look the woman was giving him as she raised her hand and pointed at the direction where the Hunter’s cage was. “Explain that.” The man blink several times before he fake cough and answered her. “W-we have no choice but to put him in there. We have no more cage big enough for his size and plus why would you want to adopt him? Didn’t you see the sign that he was about to be put down?” 

Mikasa froze at his words before suddenly turning around and hurriedly went back to the poor titan’s cage. She saw the titan again giving her the same pleading look and it took all of Mikasa’s will to break eye contact from him as she search his cage for any signs. Then she found it, there on the upper right corner of his cage was a sign that says: 

“PUT HIM DOWN  
REASON: LEAST ADOPTABLE”

She eyed the sign with distaste as her gaze went back to the sad titan. She could see glossy tears forming on the behemoth’s face as his giant figure began to shake and she swore his low coughing sounds were sobs. She seethe more at sight before her. She scrutinize him more before returning to the front of the manager. “How much for him?” She asked the plump man as she fished out her wallet. The manager rose a brow at her. “But miss, he is to be scheduled to be put down in 2 days and we have rules here that we aren’t allowed to adopt a titan away that is set to be euthanized.” He explained as Mikasa kept a straight face. “I don’t care. How much?” She insisted as she pulled out her card. The man gave her a funny look before Mikasa pulled out her phone and dialled a number as she stared at him threateningly. “You do know that euthanizing a shelter titan is illegal, right? The only ones who had the right to do so are the Survey Corps and I.T.O but even so, they would only do it for _reasonable_ reasons.” She growled at him as she saw the shorter male visibly shake. “Ok fine! You can have him if you want! I don’t care if you pay me or not. J-just get rid of him in this shelter!” The man nervously said as he barked orders at his staff and hurriedly went back to his office. The taller woman just huffed as she put both of her phone and card inside her purse. 

One of the staff then guide her to the reception desk as she nervously ask her several questions which Mikasa answered smoothly before the employee hand her a paper and asked her to fill out which she did. After she handed the form, the staff thank her and hand her a brochure on how to handle and care for titans. The Ackerman just simply nodded and took the brochure as she scan the pages. One of the staff then walked up to her and told her that everything was prepared. She just nodded and turned to Armin who glance at her. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> I cut it out with this scene cause I still don't know if I will continue this (if ever)
> 
> Also shout-out to Redcoaster for this idea and coming up with the title XD


End file.
